narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fogugakure
'Fogugakure '(村は霧の中で非表示, Fogugakure no Sato; ''Literally meaning "The Village Hidden in the Fog"; also known as the Hidden Fog Village) is the Hidden Ninja Village of the Land of Cloud Forests. History: Shortly after the end of the Second Great Shinobi World War, the Land of Cloud Forests was reconized as an independant nation. The Daimyo of the Land of Cloud Forests', Benito Suzuki, soon realized that his country needed more adequate protection and began his plans to create a Hidden Ninja Village. After many months of searching, Benito finally found a suitable location for the construction of the village and sent his hired contrators to the location to begin building. As the village was being built, the Daimyo neogiated with the Land of Water and the Land of Wind Damiyo's to hire the services of their shinobi. After the terms of the neogiationg was set the shinobi from the Land of Water and the Land of Wind arrived and began teaching a small class of 10 civilian adults and 10 children the way of the shinobi. As the months past many more civilians joined the classes taught by the hired shinobi and all became entransed by the power they had. After ten long years of training, the contract with the shinobi from the different lands had ended and those shinobi were sent home. It was only weeks later that the world saw rise to the newest Hidden Ninja Village, named in honor of those who had taught them, Fogugakure no Sato. During of Kekkai Genkai purge of the Land of Water the Gekidoku Clan arrived in the Land of Cloud Forests looking for asylum. After the Daimyo agreed to provide sanctuary for the clan, the Feudal Lord had them move a compound within Fogugakure in order to properly train any willing members of the Gekidoku Clan in Fogugakure's way of shinobi. Clans: *Gekidoku Clan Hiearchy: The Village Head of the highest-ranking, and usually the most powerful, shinobi of Fogugakure no sato and is the administrative and military leader of the village. Although Fogugakure is led by the Village Head, the actual day-to-day governing is shared with a council compromised out of various civilian councilors and high-ranking shinobi. Before an Academy Student can graduate from the academy and become a gennin, they most successfully complete the three basic techniques, pass a written test based on Shinobi rules, and pass a test created by his/her Jounin-Instructor. Like many other Hidden Ninja Villages, to become a Chunin, gennin from Fogugakure participate in the biannual chunin exams. Another way for a Genin to be promoted is during a time of war by either the VIllage Head or the Daimyo of the Land of Cloud Forests. A Chunin is considered to become a Jounin when a Chunin can use up to two types of Elemental Chakra, knows how to dispell Genjutsu, and above-average Taijutsu. Another way for a Chunin to be promoted into a Jounin is during a time of war by either the Village Head or the Daimyo of the Land of Cloud Forests. Geography: *''Main Article: Land of Cloud Forests Fogugakure no Sato is a Hidden Ninja Village settled in-between Mt. Asuma and Mt. Unjou within the Land of Cloud Forests. Surronding the village is a large forest that displays an abundance of mosses that cover up the ground and vegatation becuase of the moisture introduced by the settiling clouds is more effectivley retained. Like its name, the village is surronded by a thick fog, and with it being settled in between two mountains, making it difficult to find by foreigners. Ninja from Fogugakure: Coming Soon... Ranking: *'Population: '''4 *'Military Strength: '3.5 *'Economy: '3 *'Total: '''10.5 Category:Tenpi